Cabello & Llaves
by NinaCat19
Summary: "Mi querida Rubia, Flare te ama". Traducción autorizada de todas las historias FlarexLucy que ha escrito Yuudai1224. 2. "A Blond and a Flare"
1. Disculpa

¡Hey! Pues, últimamente ando muy ocupada con mi carrera, entonces no escribo ni una línea XD, así que decidí pedir permiso para traducir unas muy bonitas historias FlarexLucy del inglés al español. La persona quien las escribe las publica por separado, pero yo he decidido que las subiré como si fuera una tipo colección.

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**. **Y todas estas historias NO son mías**, NADA, absolutamente nada. **Yuudai1224** es la mente maestra. Así que, si les gustó, preferiría que dejen un comentario con la publicación original, ¿si?

**Summary:** Flare ha seguido a Lucy hasta Ryuzetsu Land_. _¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Y cuál es la reacción de Lucy?

* * *

_Disculpa_

Lucy Heartfilia sintió extrema felicidad. En el tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, el equipo Fairy Tail había decidido ir al parque de agua conocido como Ryuzetsu Land, y hasta ahora había sido bastante tranquilo. Lucy estaba a punto de ir a mirar a su alrededor hasta que oyó una voz. "Rubia." Lucy se cayó y miró hacia arriba. Una joven mujer de la edad de Lucy estaba mirando hacia ella. Tenía el cabello de un carmesí profundo con ojos del mismo color y una voluptuosa figura de reloj de arena con un traje de baño rojo. Lucy abrió sus ojos de par en par. "¡Flare Corona!"

Lucy miró con incredulidad a Flare, quien la siguió viendo fijamente con sus muy abiertos ojos rojos. "T-tú eres del gremio de Raven... Pensé que ya te habían atrapado." La mujer del cabello carmesí respondió. "Me interrogaron. No respeté una regla, pero respeté la ley." Ella caminó lentamente hacia Lucy, pues esta última se arrastró hasta la palmera detrás de ella. Lucy entrecerró los ojos. "Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Flare sonrió, pero no parecía consolar a Lucy. "¡Venganza!" Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron cómicamente. De repente se imaginó a Flare usando su cabello para atraparla y triturar su traje de baño. Otra imagen apareció y se veía con los pezones siendo apretados por el pelo de Flare. "¡Estás completamente desnuda, rubia!" Lucy se estremeció silenciosamente.

"Broma." Ella levantó la mirada y vio a Flare inclinar ligeramente la cabeza. Lucy se cubrió con precaución. Flare parecía estar tensa mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Luego los abrió y dijo en voz baja: "Por favor, perdóname." Lucy abrió la boca con asombro. Flare dio la vuelta y se alejó. "Eso es todo lo que quería decir."

De repente sintió un apretón en su brazo. Flare jadeó en estado de shock y se sorprendió cuando sintió un par de labios en su mejilla. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando vio la gran sonrisa de Lucy. Flare se sonrojó con un rojo oscuro al contacto físico de Lucy. La chica rubia la abrazó y puso su mejilla en la de Flare. "Te perdono, Flare-chan." Flare siguió mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y después los cerró, entonces abrazó temblorosamente a Lucy también. "Gracias... Lucy."


	2. Una Rubia y una Flare

_Una Rubia y una Flare_

**1. Rubia**

Lucy a menudo se sentía molesta cuando Flare la llamaba por su mote. Ella no entendía por qué siempre se refería a ella como "Rubia." Aunque encontró gracioso cuando Flare llamó a Natsu "Rosita", para gran bochorno de él.

**2. Color favorito**

Lucy no podía dejar de notar que Flare usaba mucho el color rojo. Su vestido normal era rojo, su cabello largo y suelto era rojo, sus ojos muy abiertos eran rojos. Cuando le preguntó a Flare cuál era su color favorito, se sorprendió cuando de repente una sonrojada Flare respondió en voz baja, "Amarillo." No falta decir que Lucy se fue sonriendo, mientras que Flare se quedó inmóvil, con el rubor más oscuro y una marca roja de un beso en la mejilla.

**3. Elección**

Erza Scarlet se sentó entre la mesa que la separaba de Flare Corona. Las dos pelirrojas se miraron entre sí; una de ellas estoica y una con la mirada grande viendo a la otra. Entonces Erza habló. "Así que, Flare, ¿a quién amas más? ¿Lucy, o a tu precioso cabello rojo atardecer?" Erza miró con divertido silencio ante el súbito cambio de expresión en Flare. Los ojos de la maga de Raven Tail temblaron y luego se estrelló la cabeza contra la mesa. Erza parpadeó preocupada. "¿Flare? ¿Estás bien?"

**4. Celos**

Lucy suspiró y palmeó su cara. Miró hacia abajo para ver a otro ciudadano gimiendo en el suelo. "¡Tanto dolor! ¡Tanto dolor ardiente!" Lucy negó con la cabeza. 'Flare realmente tiene que controlarse. Cada vez que un chico o incluso una chica me hablaron, repentinamente cayeron al suelo.' Dio un respingo cuando sintió un mechón de pelo carmesí alrededor de su cintura. "Rubia..." Lucy suspiró. Ella no podía tomar un descanso.

**5. San Valentín**

Lucy no esperaba que esto sucediera en el Día de San Valentín. Ella no esperaba despertarse en medio de la noche. Y ella definitivamente no esperaba ver a Flare Corona sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama mirando a ella con su usual expresión de ojos muy abiertos. Lucy hizo un mohín. "¿Qué pasa, Flare? Estoy tratando de dormir." Flare bajó la mirada y se sonrojó. De la nada, el largo cabello carmesí había llegado hasta Lucy. Estaba sosteniendo una caja de dulces en forma de corazón. La caja tenía una pequeña hoja de papel, diciendo, "Feliz Día de San Valentín, Rubia." Lucy, sorprendida por el regalo se sonrojó fuertemente y luego sonrió. Ella se levantó de su cama y entonces llevó su cara más cerca de Flare, quien parecía confundida. Lucy le dio un pequeño beso a los labios de la chica y se alejó. "Feliz Día de San Valentín, Flare-chan."

**6. Calma**

"¡Lucy, ayúdame!" Exclamó Natsu. Lucy alzó la vista de su lectura justo a tiempo para ver a Natsu chocar contra ella. La chica frunció el ceño. "Natsu, ¿qué está pasando?" Natsu estaba a punto de explicar pero fue interrumpido. "Grr. ¡¿Primero tomas mi galleta y luego alejas a la Rubia de mí?! ¡Te voy a matar!" Lucy y Natsu miraron para encontrarse con una enfurecida Flare Corona con su largo cabello rojo en una espiral fuera de control. Parecía a punto de asesinar algo, o a alguien. Lucy miró sin comprender a Natsu. "Tomaste la última galleta, ¿verdad?" "¡Y-yo no sabía que era de ella!" Espetó Natsu. Lucy suspiró exasperada y se levantó, golpeando a Natsu. Caminó hacia una Flare echando humo. De repente besó a la chica de cabellos carmesí en los labios y en un instante las facciones de Flare se relajaron. Natsu se quedó boquiabierto de horror y levemente interesado. Lucy volteó hacia Natsu. "Natsu, dame la galleta." Natsu se protegió a cierta distancia. "¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo encontré la galleta primero!" Volvió a espetar, pero Lucy fue capaz de obtener la galleta con patearle en la cara. Natsu gimió en el suelo. Satisfecha, Lucy levantó la galleta frente a Flare cuyo rostro se iluminó. Ella tomó la galleta y la masticó felizmente al caminar. Lucy sonrió, mientras que un malhumorado Natsu dijo, "Psicópatas."


End file.
